Where the Heart Is
by darkdisney
Summary: Robert and Giselle come to terms with their new and intensifying feelings for one another following the ball. Immediately follows movie. OneShot.


Where the Heart Is. - an Enchanted Fan Fiction

By DarkDisney (Stephanie Picher)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story. Disney owns them. Respect.

Robert and Giselle walked slowly, hand in hand, back to the apartment. They had been medically cleared and interviewed by police, and both were eager to get far away from the chaos of the evening. The pair spoke little, both having been mentally overwhelmed and physically exhausted by their ordeal. Arriving at the apartment was a relief, and after paying the babysitter and checking to see that Morgan was sleeping soundly, Robert quickly changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and went into the living room to turn his attention to Giselle. Giselle had changed into similar garb- a pair of Robert's pants and a t-shirt, and was already starting to doze on the couch. Robert kneeled beside her, staring at her deeply. He could not believe all that had happened, but he knew that his feelings, however strange and new, could not be denied. The unfamiliar intensity he felt as he gazed upon her was probably the most unexpected and overwhelming part of the last few days- even more so than dragons and evil queens and poison apples and spontaneous musical numbers in Central Park.

As Robert's mind spun, he found himself getting lost in the intricate details of Giselle's face, her hair, her ears, her eyelids. He started to feel like a voyeur, and as he shook his head to bring himself back to earth, Giselle's eyes opened and a small smile played across her lips.

"Is anything wrong, Robert?" she asked, sensing there was something that Robert wanted to say, but for some reason, wasn't.

Robert smiled back at her and slowly put a hand to her cheek.

"No Giselle, nothing is wrong… It's strange, because there is so much going on in my head now, if you can understand that, but sitting here looking at you, I can't think of anything that isn't right."

Giselle cocked her head and pushed herself up into a sitting position on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her for Robert to sit. He got up off of his knees and joined her on the couch, taking both her hands in his much larger ones. He found himself examining every part of them, turning them over, touching them. It was almost as if he was trying to make certain that they were real. That _she _was real.

Giselle shivered almost imperceptibly at his touch. Ever since the previous night, when she got angry and put her hand to his chest and started to feel things that she had never felt before, she had been confused, and like Robert, unnerved by the intensity such feelings provided. She did understand what he meant, and she wanted him to know it.

"Robert, my whole world has changed shape. And size, and color. It's all very… difficult to put into words. When I arrived I had never felt such fear, such eagerness to return home. But being with you, oh I don't know how to say it." She paused, searching for her words carefully, "It changes my idea of what home is."

"You know, Giselle, we have a saying here, that home is where the heart is."

Giselle looked particularly pleased with this, and nodded her head in understanding agreement.

"Oh, I like that saying. It's exactly what I was trying so hard to say."

Robert laughed as he pulled her close, her head resting against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything but just listening to the sound of each others breathing. As Robert felt sleep begin to overtake him, he knew he should head to bed. He knew he should let Giselle get some rest as well, but he was having a hard time bringing himself to leave her side. He had almost lost her, and that fact weighed heavy on his mind and left a pang of fear in his heart. He stroked her head lightly and whispered her name, hoping she was still awake.

"Giselle?" he whispered.

Giselle stirred before looking up at him with those eyes and that playful smile that was getting harder and harder to resist.

"Yes Robert, I was just thinking."

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Oh yes. But, what is it you said about having 'so much going on in your head'? I think that's what's keeping me awake too. All those… thoughts". She sounded unsure yet certain at the same time, if that was possible. Robert was quickly learning that anything was possible, especially with Giselle by his side.

Robert was nervous about asking her, but adamant about not leaving her.

"Giselle, we both need to get some sleep. So much has happened. But I wanted to ask you if you would like to stay with me in my room tonight." He looked at her eyes, hooded by drooping lids and tried to read what she was thinking. He couldn't, and just as his nerves started to creep in, Giselle leaned in close to kiss him tenderly on the lips, her hand on his cheek. It was the first time they had kissed since she had saved his life on the rooftop, and it removed the fear and tension from both of their hearts, replacing it with longing, and with love. Robert returned the kiss, deepening it by putting his hand to the back of her head. Giselle broke the kiss first, and Robert immediately missed the feeling of her lips on his. She then hugged him tightly, her face in the crook of his neck, and whispered in his ear. "I would love to stay with you tonight, Robert."

Immediately relieved, Robert stood up and offered Giselle his hand. She stood as well and they walked together down the hall to his bedroom. Robert wanted nothing more than to hold her tonight, to 

keep her close. Once in his bedroom, Robert guided Giselle into bed next to him, reaching over her to turn off the bedside lamp. They adjusted their bodies until Giselle was in his arms, her back to his front. She had never felt so protected before, so safe. She thought again about what Robert said about home being where the heart is, and she knew that wherever he was, as long as she was with him, she would be home.

Robert kissed the back of her neck lightly as he himself thought about the events of the last few days. He stopped trying to make sense of it, and allowed himself, for once, to get lost in the moment. For the first time in his life, there was nothing else- no high profile cases, no business meetings, no reservations, just her. He was totally and utterly in love with a woman he had known for just a matter of days, a concept utterly ridiculous to him which was now undeniable. He could tell by her breathing that she was asleep, but could hardly wait until morning to tell her. He joined her in slumber a few minutes later with a smile on his face and true love on his mind.

As the morning sun crept in through the blinds, Robert woke slowly, his eyes blinking to adjust to the light. Giselle had shifted in her sleep; she was now facing him, her hand on his chest and his across her waist. He took the opportunity to watch her for a few minutes before the need to hear her voice became too great. He gingerly wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, and kissed her like he had the night before at the ball. Unlike the previous night, however, he felt no fear in his pursuit of this kiss, only contentment.

Giselle awoke moments after their lips touched, and they lay kissing for several minutes. When they pulled apart, Robert touched his forehead to hers, and spoke the words he longed to as she lay asleep hours earlier.

"I love you, Giselle." He told her, meaning more than he had ever thought possible. He smiled, thinking of her song in the park before adding, "Because if I didn't tell you, how would you know?"

Robert's words left Giselle glowing, inside and out. She stared at him with a slight disbelief at the change in perspective that Robert seemed to be having about love, and its appropriate timing. Giselle knew she could put no limits or time constraints on what she felt- she just felt it. And she liked saying it, too. "I love you too, Robert". She declared, her lips nearly touching his at the moment of her declaration.

Robert and Giselle were slow to get out of bed that morning, until they heard Morgan begin to rise down the hall. They knew they had some explaining to do, but they both also knew that they had their entire lives to grow and learn and love as a family, including Morgan. There was nothing but excitement on their minds as the two of them raced from the bedroom to tell Morgan that she didn't have to say goodbye to the first princess she had ever met, after all. The princess was sticking around. She had found her way home. They had all found their way home.


End file.
